


Shore Leave

by MeganMoonlight



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Romance, Shore Leave, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13624200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: It was Christine and Nyota’s first shore leave together.





	Shore Leave

Christine sat down by the table near the window to look at a busy street and a park full of big, colorful trees. She couldn’t help smiling when she saw a group of children, who started handing various flowers to everyone they met.

It was her and Nyota’s first shore leave together, and she was glad they decided to spend it on Laai III after all. They would have a chance to take part in the famous flower festival, and Christine couldn’t wait to dress up and celebrate the beautiful and diverse flora of the planet.

“You look excited.”

Christine turned her head to see Nyota walk up to the table, holding a glass in each hand. She handed one to Christine and sat down next to her on a comfortable sofa, leaning against her right away.

“I am,” Christine agreed, taking a sip of a sweet, warm drink. “This planet is so beautiful. Thank you for coming with me.”

“You don’t have to thank me,” Nyota wrapped her fingers around Christine’s, squeezing them. “I know how much you wanted to come here.”

“Just as much as you wanted to go with Janice and Charlene to visit the new Kir-Ar Colony, I believe.”

Nyota put her glass on the table and touched Christine’s cheek, before pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss. Christine kept her eyes closed, just enjoying Nyota’s closeness, and when she finally opened them, her lover was still smiling.

“We can go there anytime,” Nyota said. “And the Laai flower festival is held only once a year. That, and I do love seeing you enjoy yourself.”

Christine felt her cheeks redden at that, so she raised Nyota’s hand to her lips and kissed her fingers gently.

“I love you so, Nyota Uhura.”

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"Star Trek: The Original Series, Uhura/Chapel, shore leave"_ ([*HERE*](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/733262.html?thread=96982862#t96982862)).


End file.
